Meet The Parents
by IConsiderYouAllTheTime
Summary: Doug's parents show up out of the blue.


Disclaimer: Don't Own Hollyoaks. 

"Anything good on TV tonight?" Ste asked Doug as they flung themselves down on the sofa in Doug's empty flat.

"I'm not sure," Doug replied. "Let's check!"

He picked up the remote and scanned the TV guide for a couple of seconds before there was a knock on the door. Doug sighed. "I'll get it." He dragged himself off the couch, flinging the remote to Ste. "Coming, coming!" he assured the knocker as he made his way to the door.

"There's Iron Man?" Ste called from the couch as Doug reached the door. "Yes please! I love that film." Doug was giggling as he opened the door but he stopped laughing as he saw who was at the door.

"Dougie!" his mother crooned as she flung herself at an unexpecting Doug.

"Mom? Dad? What are you guys doing here?" Doug hugged his mum then his dad, happy but shocked to see them.

"We figured that we should come and see this Deli of yours! We are so proud of you!" The mention of the Deli made Doug's eyes widen as he turned to find Ste watching awkwardly from the couch.

He took a deep breath before turning back to his parents. "Mom, Dad...This is Ste. He's my-"

"So you're the famous Ste who owns the Deli with my wonderful son!" Before Doug could continue, his mother had Ste in an embrace. "He sure is wonderful Mrs Carter!" Ste winked at Doug over his boyfriends mother's shoulder.

"Oh call me Hettie!"

"Hettie it is!"

"And call me Nick," Mr Carter said as he shook Ste's hand.

"Nice to meet ya."

"Oh aren't you a cutie!" Hettie crooned as she patted Ste's cheek. Ste blushed as he watched Doug trying not to laugh. "I'm so glad our Dougie has you as a friend!"

"Actually Mom I've got something I need to-"

"Stop fussing Doug and come and sit down! Tell me all about this Deli of yours!"

Ste and Doug sat next to each other on one part of the couch as Mr and Mrs Carter sat on the other. Ste looked at Doug with amusement. "Yes, Dougie. Do as your mother says!"

Doug mock-glared at Ste and nudged him in the ribs. "Well business is going well. We're making a good profit."

"Oh thats lovely honey! Put on the kettle will you?"

"Yes Mom," Doug headed to the kitchen as his parents took off their coats to make themselves more comfortable. "Where are yous staying?"

"We've got a hotel in town. We've been and dropped off our cases already. So Ste tell us about yourself."

As he made the tea and coffee, Doug couldn't help smiling as he heard Ste talk about his kids and how he lived with Amy but they were separated and just good friends. He was so relieved that his parents liked Ste. Now all he had to do was tell them he was gay...

"So Doug, any girls on the go?" Nick asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Not _exactly._"

"What do you mean?"

"Erm," Doug looked at Ste for encouragement. Ste smiled at him gently and mouthed "You can do this."

Doug turned back to his parents. "This might be a bit of a shock but... I'm gay."

Hettie and Nick looked at Doug then at each other. Suddenly Hettie started smiling. "You owe me ten dollars Nick."

Mr Carter sighed and handed over the note exasperated.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Doug called. "You _betted_ on whether I was gay or not?"

"Call it a mothers intuition, Honey." Mrs Carter replied casually, pocketing the ten dollars.

Doug looked open-mouthed at Ste who was trying not to laugh.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Nick asked before Doug could ask anymore questions.

Doug relaxed and turned to Ste again and took his hand. "This guy here." he said, smiling.

"Ha! Hand over half of that ten dollars, Hettie!"

Again Doug was shocked. "Wait? What? But you never even met Ste till now!"

"But son, you used to talk about him all the time on the phone. At first about how much he annoyed you," Doug looked at Ste sheepishly, "But then you used to talk about him more and more. Ste done this, Ste did that. And if your mother won the last bet I needed something to fall back on."

"OMG, what kind of parents do I have?" Doug whispered, half to himself.

"Ones that know you too well! Anyway we'd better be off. We'll be down to visit you in the Deli tomorrow! Save us a panini will you honey?" Mr and Mrs Carter stood up and put their coats back on and headed towards the door. "Lovely to meet you Ste! We'll see you tomorrow! Don't stay up too late!" Doug stared open mouthed as his mother winked at him. The door closed and they were gone.

Doug leaned on the door and looked at Ste, completely defuddled.

"What on earth just happened?"

Ste just laughed and took Doug by the hand, dragging him up the stairs, pausing to turn off the TV as he went.

"Where are we going Ste?"

"You heard your mother! We cant stay up too late so if we want to, _you know, _we'd better go now." Doug laughed as Ste winked at him.

"Dont listen to her! She'll never know!"

"Well from what I witnessed today, I wouldnt be so sure!"

"OMG you're right." This time Doug pulled Ste by the hand and they giggled as they ran up the stairs.

The End :)


End file.
